Retour aux sources
by Caramelon
Summary: OSShonen Ai: Duo fait une crise et décide de faire un retour aux sources. seulement Heero ne l'entend pas de cette oreille...


Auteur : Caramelon. (laureline.kyowanadoo.fr )

Base : Gundam Wing. Avec un petit clin d'œil à Louis de Funès dans la Grande Vadrouille.

Genre : Shonen Ai. Heero prit en plein flag de OOC. Duo en colère qui déprime. POV en alternance.

Couple : 2+1(+2 ?) mention assez cash d'un 4+3+4

Disclaimer : dans la mesure où même un enfant de 5 ans dessine mieux que moi…

Warning : une scène assez implicite peut choquer certaines personnes. Rien n'est dit explicitement, tout est suggéré.

**Retour aux sources**

« Hé MERDE ! »

Je hurle de rage en tapant mon lit du poing.

Putain ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Non, franchement, ça pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Et là tout de suite, je vais trucider le petit blond avec son sale sourire de compassion. D'ailleurs, il peut la garder sa compassion à la noix. Je lui en foutrais moins de la compassion ! C'est pas lui qui se retrouve à ma place, dans cette putain de situation tordue !

Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Quatre pose une de ces paluches sur mon épaule et me la tapote.

« P'tain Quatre ! Je m'en cogne de ta pitié ! je vocifère.

Je suis désolé.

En plus c'est de ta faute ! J'aurai grandement préféré rester aveugle !

Je suis désolé Duo. »

Je grogne un peu plus. Tout ça à cause de lui ! J'y crois vraiment pas ! Ca aurait pu être autre chose mais non ! Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance dans ma vie, mais dernièrement on dirait plutôt que le « pas de bol » me colle au train. D'abord cette mission ratée pour ma part, et puis ça !

« Je vais te laisser réfléchir. »

Ouais, c'est ça ! Laisse-moi réfléchir ! Je pense que la pendaison serait une solution assez radicale contre cette situation. C'est la seule façon de régler ça. Bon sang quand j'y pense ! Je suis absolument dégoûté… il fallait que ça m'arrive. Et ça pouvait sûrement pas attendre. Quoique si Quatre ne m'avait rien dit, je m'en serais même pas aperçut… Tout compte fait, c'est la faute à ce Monsieur Je-me-mêle-de-tout. Mais qu'il nous foute la paix ! Qu'il s'occupe un peu plus des fesses de Tro-tro (au deux sens du terme) que des miennes (au sens des affaires) !

Bon, calmons-nous et prenons les choses dans l'ordre ! Résumons : en moins de deux heures, j'ai transgressé deux lois fondamentales. S'il avait été là, il m'aurait arraché les yeux ! Mais il aurait fait ça pour rien puisque je suis déjà sur le point de m'arracher les yeux ! Je peux pas croire que j'ai fais deux erreurs pareilles ! C'est vraiment pas mon genre pourtant… Et ça a failli me coûter la vie en plus, cette connerie ! Y a pas, j'ai changé… Trop changé. Sauf que j'en ai pas le droit ! Pas maintenant. Pas pendant cette putain de guerre. Pas pendant que je suis avec eux !

Pour une fois que nous sommes tous réunis… La cohabitation n'est vraiment pas facile. Wufei reste plutôt solitaire, méditant ou s'entraînant aux arts martiaux. Impressionnant je dois dire. Je l'ai un peu asticoté pour qu'il m'apprenne quelques prises. Et franchement, c'est beaucoup plus facile quand c'est lui qui le fait… Trowa reste lui aussi solitaire quand il n'est pas avec Quatre, lisant un bouquin. C'est assez impressionnant le nombre de bouquins qu'il peut avaler. J'ai d'ailleurs été sur le cul quand il m'a dit qu'il les lisait tous dans leur langue originale. Soit, en français, en anglais, en japonais, en chinois, en allemand et en espagnol. Rien que ça ! Quatre, lui, s'amuse à jouer les médiateurs entre tous les silencieux de la maison. Y a qu'avec moi qu'il peut taper la discute, sauf qu'aujourd'hui je m'en serais bien passé. Et enfin Heero, qui est un peu du Trowa et du Wufei concentré. Quand il n'est pas entrain de taper les rapports, d'infiltrer le réseau ennemi pour les plans de nos futures missions, il s'entraîne avec Wuwu ou bien lit un livre à Trowa. Il est aussi friand des thés de Quat-chan !

Et moi, j'emmerde mon monde. Mais ils s'en foutent royalement. Cette absence de réaction me tue. Je pourrai tout aussi bien pas exister que ça serait pareil. Mais moi, je continue. Joyeux et simplet. C'est moi. A votre service ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? J'ai absolument tout en rayon : des blagues débiles au gags.

Et voilà que le clown de service s'est pris à son propre gag. Et ça me fait pas rire du tout. Ou plutôt, c'est plutôt un rire jaune.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Non. Définitivement, je ne peux pas. C'est pas bon pour moi. C'est pas bon pour ma mission. C'est pas bon pour ma vie et celle des autres.

Non, je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Et je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

Je m'approche du visiophone et compose un numéro. Papy G se pointe devant l'écran.

« Yo ! »

Je rejoins les autres dans le salon. Mais avant, je pose mon sac à dos près de la porte d'entrée. Ce que je prépare, personne doit m'en empêcher. Surtout pas Quat-chan. Il serait capable de me faire changer d'avis. Quoique… Je suis assez remonté contre moi. Et je suis trop déterminé. G est d'accord avec moi. Et pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord, ça prouve que c'est assez grave, non ?

Heero travaille sur son ordinateur portable. Wufei médite au milieu du salon. Trowa lit calmement un pavé en français. Enfin, Quatre boit tranquillement son thé, collé à Tro-tro. Je reste sur le pas de la porte et tousse bruyamment. Tous se tourne vers moi. Je les regarde avec une expression sérieuse, grave.

Le clown va faire son dernier spectacle, sauf qu'il n'est pas censé faire rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? me demande Quatre.

J'ai pris une grande décision. Concernant mon attitude ces derniers jours pendant les missions… Grâce à toi Quatre, j'ai compris ce qui m'arrivait et j'ai pris les mesures qui s'imposent. »

Je suppose que s'ils écarquillent les yeux c'est qu'ils ont pas l'habitude de m'entendre parler comme ça. Mais faut dire que je me suis entraîné pour ce petit discours. Je l'ai préparé en cinq minutes. Je l'ai répété plusieurs fois depuis le début. Faut espérer que je m'y tienne !

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Mon attitude est liée à un problème personnel.

Lequel ? demande Wuffy. »

Merde ! Moi qui ment jamais…

« Je ne sais pas si ça te regarde Wuffy !

Wufei !

Deux missions ont failli échouer. Je pense qu'on a le droit de savoir, rétorque Heero. »

Putain de merde ! Bordel Heero ! Mêle-toi de tes fesses !

« Ok, je réponds quand même. »

Coup d'œil à Quat-chan qui me regarde avec des yeux hallucinés du style « vraiment ? Tu vas vraiment leur dire ? »

« Voilà, malheureusement pour moi, je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne que je côtoie depuis environ un an et… »

Là je m'éloigne ! Rahh ! J'aurais du prévoir ce genre de questions…

« Ce n'est pas possible, objecte Heero. Il n'y a que nous que tu côtoies depuis plus d'un an…

Vas-y Heero ! Réfléchis un peu et tu vas comprendre… »

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche puis la fermer en fronçant les sourcils.

« De qui ? demande Trowa en s'approchant un peu plus de Quatre.

T'inquiète, c'est pas Quat-chan ! Tu as très bien marqué ton territoire…

Duo ! s'exclame Quatre en rougissant. »

Mais je n'esquisse aucun sourire. D'habitude, cette situation m'aurait fait rire. Mais pas là, plus maintenant. Mes yeux se posent sur le chinois. Celui-ci s'est relevé prestement et se plaque contre le mur.

« Bref. Comme j'ai eu l'excellente idée, et je pèse mes mots, de tomber amoureux de la seule personne qu'il ne fallait pas, j'ai décidé de partir. Donc… Au revoir ! »

Je me retourne. Faut que j'abrège, sinon je vais devoir m'expliquer davantage et j'ai aucune, mais alors, vraiment aucune envie de me justifier…

Et pour mon plus grand malheur, notre japonais préféré l'a décidé autrement. Alors que j'allais récupérer mon sac et me tirer d'ici pour un séjour d'une durée indéterminée, Heero me chope par le bras. Il me le tord et me ramène à l'intérieur du salon sans aucun ménagement.

« Lâche-moi Heero, je dis calmement.

Pas avant que tu t'es expliqué…

Et t'as pas pensé que je voulais p'têt pas m'expliquer…

Tu nous dois bien ça Duo, tempère Quatre.

Quatre ! Si j'en suis là, tu es le second responsable. Sans notre charmante petite discussion, j'aurais pas découvert certaine chose… »

Quatre me jette un regard navré. Heero me lâche et me fait face.

« Pour faire court… »

Je prends une grande inspiration. C'est comme boire un truc dégoûtant. L'avaler cul sec, grimace, et boire autre chose derrière.

"Ready Steady Go…, je marmonne."

Grosse inspiration.

« Je suis tombé amoureux de Heero. Ça me bloque pendant les missions. Je ne veux pas lui montrer mon côté sombre. Je m'en vais. Ces sentiments m'empêchent de faire les choses correctement. J'en ai même pleuré. D'où transgression des deux lois fondamentales de ma vie. Je m'en vais là où j'ai vécu. Pour me retrouver. Et G va venir récupérer Deathscythe le temps de mon voyage. Fin de l'histoire. Bye ! je débite à vitesse grand V. »

Je fais demi-tour et leur laisse le temps de tout digérer. Je prend mon sac précipitamment et ouvre la porte.

« Duo ! s'exclame Quatre. »

Je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Mes quatre coéquipiers se précipitent dans le hall.

« Où vas-tu vivre ?

Je l'ai dit : là où j'ai passé mon enfance.

Mais ça a été détruit…

Quatre. Je n'ai vécu qu'un an à l'orphelinat. »

Et je referme la porte.

Les quatre garçons regardent la porte se refermer sur le natté, choqués.

POV Trowa

Je ne le connais pas bien. Je me rendais bien compte que son attitude était comme la mienne au cirque. Je sentais pertinemment qu'il portait un masque. Mais je pensais sincèrement qu'il préférait le porter. Que cela lui convenait. Je me rends compte que non. Et Quatre… Il tremble. Je sais qu'il est très proche de Duo. Et que ce qu'il a dit le blesse.

Franchement, je ne comprends pas.

POV Wufei

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à cet idiot ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette déclaration stupide et cette fuite ? Serait-il faible ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Il a combattu à nos côtés. Et même si physiquement il n'est pas très fort, il a plein de qualités très utiles pendant les combats. Il est aussi doué pour la discrétion que la diversion. Plusieurs fois, il nous a bien aidé en détournant les ozzis des cibles ou bien en infiltrant les bases.

Non, décidément, je ne comprends pourquoi il fuit. Il fuit ses sentiments. Mais il faut qu'il sache… C'est très douloureux de les fuir. Tout ça parce qu'il ne correspond pas à la vision qu'il se fait de l'amour. J'aurais du lui raconter pour Meiran. Il aurait peut-être compris que ça ne sert à rien de fuir son amour pour Yuy. Mais quelque part, je le comprends. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver pire…

POV Heero

Duo… m'aime ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Bon sang, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi part-il maintenant ? J'aurai préféré qu'on en discute. J'aurai préféré qu'il me le dise. Ou au moins m'expliquer pourquoi il se bloquait pendant les batailles. Parce que maintenant j'ai compris.

Cette mission. C'est celle-là qui a tout fait dérapé. On était seul, tous les deux. Une banale infiltration. Une banale préparation pour l'attaque de Gundam du lendemain. Mais Duo avait eu un problème. Il m'a dit par radio qu'il allait être encerclé. Un groupe de soldat qui faisait une inspection surprise. J'ai rejoins Duo. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils nous ont surpris. Ils ont eu le temps de me tirer dessus. J'ai riposté. Et c'est là que Duo a… Il m'a poussé sur le côté en m'arrachant mon arme. Et il a couru vers les soldats et en a prit un en otage. Il a tiré en suite sur les soldats, en épargnant soigneusement les points vitaux. Les bras, les cuisses, les genoux, les mollets, l'abdomen. Les soldats s'écroulaient tout autour en hurlant de douleur.

J'ai murmuré son nom. Puis Duo m'a regardé avec des yeux si effrayés. Mais cette expression était vite passée. Il a achevé les soldats d'une balle dans la tête. Il m'a aidé à me relever, puis on est sorti. Ma blessure n'était pas si grave.

Mais depuis ce jour-là, Duo hésite sur les champs de bataille. Il hésite à tuer. Il se contente de détruire, de rendre inutilisable. Seulement quand je suis là…

Je comprends maintenant. Il a peur. Que je le haïsse. Qu'il me dégoûte. Que je le rejette. Je le comprends. Je sais que je suis froid. Que je repousse beaucoup les gens. Que je me protège, que je les protège énormément. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas aussi froid avec Réléna. Mais…

Bon sang, Duo ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

POV Quatre.

Duo… Duo va vivre… là où il a vécu ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne doit pas !

« Non !

Quatre ! s'étonne Trowa.

Trowa ! Il faut le retrouver. Il ne faut pas qu'il y retourne ! Il ne faut pas… »

Quatre tremble tellement que Trowa le prend dans ses bras pour le calmer. Celui-ci enfoui sa tête contre le torse du français, murmurant, en suppliant Trowa d'aller le chercher.

« Quatre ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Wufei, pâle et pas très à l'aise.

Heero ! Il ne doit pas y retourner… »

Heero l'observe, son cœur battant la chamade. Il serre des poings.

« Très bien, dit-il calmement. Prenons la voiture ! »

Quatre le fixe intensément, puis hoche précipitamment la tête. Ils se précipitent dehors, suivit de Wufei et Trowa. Mais quand ces deux derniers les rejoignent dans leur petit garage où ils y entreposaient deux jeeps, Heero frappe violemment un mur et Quatre se laisse tomber sur le sol.

« L'imbécile ! Il a crevé les quatre pneus, s'exclame Wufei.

C'est de ma faute, chuchote Quatre. Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais su qu'il… enfin que… Heero… »

Il se tait. Heero s'approche de lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Quatre. Mais de la sienne. Cet abruti n'a rien compris…

Heero a raison Quatre, lui dit gentiment Trowa. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra.

Et puis, il sait ce qu'il fait, renchérit Wufei. Il y a passé toute son enfance, ce n'est pas un endroit inconnu pour lui.

Vous ne comprenez pas…, dit faiblement Quatre.

Rentrons ! décide Trowa. »

Il aide le petit blond à se relever. Ils reviennent à l'intérieur. Trowa installe l'arabe sur le canapé pendant que Wufei lui sert une tasse de thé. Heero s'installe devant son ordinateur.

« Yo ! Tiens, mais c'est Hee-chan ! »

Le visage enjoué de Hilde apparaît sur l'écran.

« Hilde ! Si tu vois Duo, retiens-le et préviens-nous ! lui ordonne Heero.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

S'il te plait, rajoute Heero. »

Quatre bondit hors du canapé et se rue vers l'ordinateur.

« Hilde ! Il ne viendra pas te voir. Je t'en prie ! Cherche-le dans les endroits où il a vécu à l'époque…

Attends une seconde ! Tu veux dire qu'il s'est tiré et qu'il se cache dans la rue ? »

Quatre hoche la tête. Hilde fronce les sourcils.

« Mais quel abruti ! C'est pas vrai ! hurle Hilde. Franchement, mais il en rate pas une ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Quatre ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Mais cherche-le ! J'arrive.

Nous arrivons, rectifie Heero. »

Quatre le regarde étrangement.

« Je réserve toujours un traitement spécial aux déserteurs…, se justifie Heero.

Très bien. Je vous attends. Appelez-moi sur mon portable quand vous arrivez sur L2.

Merci Hilde.

… Hé Heero ! J'aimerai moi aussi lui peler le fion avec ma ponceuse ! Alors soit pas trop dur avec lui… »

Heero sourit discrètement puis éteint l'ordinateur.

POV Duo

Me revoici dans ce trou paumé de L2. Pff ! Franchement, si on m'avait dit y a quelques jours encore que je reviendrai en enfer, j'aurai bien rigolé. Même maintenant, j'en rigole.

Dans la vie, on a tous besoin de faire un retour aux sources. Moi, mon problème, c'est que cette source à la noix a été mon enfer et mon combat de tous les jours. Il faut vraiment être maso pour vouloir retourner vivre dans un endroit pareil ! La rue. Et ben… Faut croire que je le suis.

Et maintenant que ma colère contre moi est retombée comme un soufflet, je me rends compte de l'énormité de ce que j'ai dit. P'tain ! J'ai dit à Heero que je l'aimais ! Faut vraiment être débile dès fois ! J'en rate pas une ! On dirait que j'accumule les bourdes. Non, finalement, ce retour aux sources, bien qu'infernal, devient vraiment vital. Et je suis pas prêt de revenir.

D'un, il faut que je réapprenne les bases : les émotions à la porte pendant les missions (version améliorée à la situation) et les garçons ne pleurent pas. Boy's don't cry comme dirait l'autre. De deux, il faut absolument que j'oublie de fiasco de cérémonie de départ. J'aurai du mieux préparer mon texte… Conclusion, je suis vraiment ici pour un bon bout de temps. Et encore, je suis assez sympa avec moi-même ! J'aurai pu m'imposer une autre condition, du genre, je reviens si Heero perd la mémoire. Mais dans ce cas-là, je pourrais attendre vraiment, mais vraiment longtemps. Et puis il y a une petite chance pour qu'il n'ait rien écouté. Apparemment ce type ne réagit qu'aux mots « mission », « Gundam », « Oz » et « Réléna » Bon, je ne suis pas très sympa. Il réagit à d'autres mots : des synonymes du champ lexical militaire et… Bref !

Bon ! Programme de la journée. Passage au cimetière voir le Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Passage aux ruines de l'orphelinat histoire de bien se plomber le moral avec des souvenirs heureux… Puis passage aux anciennes planques. Hum… Quelle joyeuse journée en perspective ! Vais faire la tournée des morts !

POV Heero

Hilde m'attend devant le spacioport. Elle a du penser qu'ils viendraient tous avec moi. Mais, j'ai préféré venir seul. La guerre continue et deux pilotes de Gundam en moins est déjà trop. Trowa et Wufei, ça n'a pas été difficile de les convaincre de rester. Mais Quatre, il m'a fallu deux bonnes heures pour le convaincre.

« Heero ? T'es tout seul ? »

J'hoche la tête.

« Une piste ? je demande.

Je connais Duo comme si je l'avais fait. Pour un retour aux sources, y a que trois endroits où il passera à coup sûr. Le cimetière. Les ruines. La planque. »

Elle m'indique de la suivre. Ce que je fais.

Je me rends compte que je ne connais rien de lui. Absolument rien. Pas même où il a passé son enfance. Ce qu'il a vécu. Ce qu'il a éprouvé. Je ne connais même pas ses habitudes. Enfin si. Certaines habitudes. Après l'avoir eu à mes côtés pendant un peu plus d'un an, je peux à peine dire qui il est. Et je m'en veux. Je veux vraiment le connaître. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de m'attacher à lui. J'ai peur de souffrir s'il disparaît.

Quand Odin est mort, je me suis senti abandonné. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais perdu. J'ai erré de rue en rue. De ville en ville. De Colonie à Colonie. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre J.

Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Mais j'ai compris, lorsque Duo nous a dit qu'il partait, j'ai compris que c'était déjà trop tard. Que si l'un de nous 5 mourrait, j'en souffrirais. Comme je souffre de l'absence du natté.

La lueur baisse. Et il fait presque nuit. Mais Hilde et moi continuons à chercher. Nous sommes passés à l'ancienne planque qu'occupait Duo, un certain Solo et un groupe d'enfants abandonnés ou orphelins. Puis, nous avons fait un détour pas le cimetière. Mais toujours pas de trace du natté.

« Franchement, nous avons pas de bol ! C'est toujours au dernier moment qu'on trouve ce qu'on cherche.

Rien ne nous dit qu'il y sera.

Hé ! C'est qui sa meilleure amie ici ? Bon… Je te parie de ce que tu veux qu'il y sera… »

Je n'ai rien parié. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Dans la lumière déclinante, j'aperçois son dos voûté au milieu de ruines.

« Ah ! Tu vois… Qui c'est qu'avais raison ?

Hilde. Laisse-nous, tu veux ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Pas question ! Moi aussi je veux le tuer !

Hilde, s'il te plait… »

Elle me regarde puis hausse les épaules en faisant demi-tour. Je m'approche doucement de Duo. Puis je m'assois à ses côtés.

« Pff ! J'aurai du me douter que cette petite peste allait tout cafter.

Duo. Je…

Pas la peine d'utiliser tes talents de diplomates, à supposer que tu en aies. Je ne reviendrais pas. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je n'ai rien réglé. Dis t'as fait vite pour me retrouver. Moi qui croyais que crever les pneus était suffisant… j'ai été trop optimiste.

Duo, tu dois revenir, nous avons besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous faire une crise d'identité.

Le pilote de Deathscythe est actuellement indisponible. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement. Merci.

Duo…

Non Heero. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Si je reviens, l'un d'entre nous pourrait mourir parce que justement je fais une « crise d'identité » ! »

Duo se relève s'époussetant rapidement les fesses. Il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main. Sans doute pour m'aider à me mettre sur pied. J'ignore sa main.

« Je vais te reconduire chez Hilde. »

Il part devant. Les choses ne se sont pas du tout déroulées comme je l'avais prévu. Mais au moins, il ne passera pas la nuit dehors. Je ne lui permettrais pas. Je me servirai même de ce prétendu amour qu'il éprouve pour moi. Je suis prêt à tout. Il faut qu'il cesse son cinéma. On ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de caprice. Ce soir, il dormira chez Hilde. Demain je le ramène sur Terre avec moi. Point final. Pas d'autres alternatives.

POV Duo

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu lui ? De tous, ça toujours été Quatre le plus diplomate. Et tous savent que, même si je ne suis pas très fort physiquement, j'ai tendance à me braquer si on m'impose quelque chose par la force. Je préfère prendre des coups que changer d'avis. Et ça, ils le savent. Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Heero ?

J'avoue que je savais qu'ils allaient tenter de me retrouver. Je savais que Hilde allait les aider. Mais j'avais peur que ce soit Quatre qui vienne. Parce qu'il est au courant de certaines choses, des choses que j'ai vécues quand j'étais môme. Quatre aurait su trouver les mots pour me faire revenir.

Mais pas Heero.

Lui, il ne peut pas. Et même s'il n'essaiera pas la force sur moi, je me braquerais quoi qu'il arrive. S'ils pensaient que le fait que je sois amoureux de ce mec me rendra moins hostile, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate ! Et même plus bas ! Parce que ce sera le contraire. Si je suis ici, c'est vraiment pas par plaisir ! C'est pour oublier, ou bien faire avec. J'en sais rien. Pour le moment, ces putains de sentiments me paralysent.

Ce qui reste assez incompréhensible pour moi, c'est que je n'attends absolument rien de lui. Pas même qu'il me repousse. Pas même qu'il me réponde. Je ne veux rien. Pour le moment. De toute façon, notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil. En fait, moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne tient que grâce à la chance.

…

Dans ce cas, j'ai du souci à me faire. Parce que mon taux de bol est en pleine crise. Une chute vertigineuse. C'est quoi ma prochaine claque ? Et surtout, c'est quand ?

Je marche tête baissée. Heero me suit sans rien dire. Il réfléchit. C'est trop facile de savoir quand est-ce qu'il réfléchit. D'un, il te regarde d'un air absent. En fait, je pourrais être transparent, je pourrais lui faire tous les signes que je veux, n'importe quoi, cela ne le dérangera jamais. Quand il réfléchit, il garde toujours cette expression austère qui ne convient pas du tout aux adolescents que nous sommes. Ses épaules sont rigides, le dos droit, il marche d'un pas assuré. Enfin, de deux, ce n'est pas difficile de savoir quand Heero Yuy réfléchit puisqu'il réfléchit tout le temps. Pas même un moment de répit. Même quand il dort. J'en suis sûr.

N'empêche, je ne le connais pas assez bien pour deviner à quoi il pense. On peut même dire que je le connais pas du tout. Je ne connais en définitive que le Perfect Soldier. C'est assez démoralisant. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un casos pareil ? Y a pas. J'suis vraiment pas net. Si j'avais le temps (et accessoirement l'argent) je me ferai bien une petite thérapie. Y a du avoir dans mon enfance un truc pas très net pour finir par tomber amoureux d'un robot humanisé !

…

Oui, bon ! Mon enfance n'a pas été rose. En fait, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire pour la santé psychique dudit mouflet. Mais bon, à part ces sentiments ridicules, je suis assez sain d'esprit. Ah ! Et il faut aussi oublier le fait que je me suis engagée dans cette guerre pour des pruneaux. Et que je combats pour une cause perdue.

…

Vu comme ça, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un cas très intéressant pour les psychologues, psychanalystes et psychiatres. D'autant plus que j'ai des folies meurtrières de temps en temps… Bon, pour un cas comme moi, c'est combien de temps d'internement ?

Pff ! Je commence à déprimer. Manque plus que ça pour faire les couilles en or à n'importe quel psy. Je suis gravement atteins…

Je cogne dans un caillou de dépit. Les rues sont sombres. Quelques lampadaires éclairent faiblement les trottoirs. Cette ambiance lourde, je la connais que trop bien. Je sais que ce qu'elle cache. Les dangers qui peuvent survenir à chaque coin de rue.

Je ralentis le pas pour être à côté de Heero. Celui-ci pose un regard que je qualifierais d'interrogateur. Je pose une main au creux de ses reins et exerce une légère pression pour le pousser un peu plus en avant. Puis nous accélérons le pas. Je regarde tout autour de moi. Surtout les personnes que nous croisons. J'ai toujours eu un don pour repérer les personnes louches. Un don que j'ai développé pendant mon enfance. Forcé. Dans ce milieu si on a pas un tant soit peu de jugeote et d'instinct, on se fait dézinguer dès qu'on pose un pied dehors. Et ça, j'ai failli l'apprendre durement à mes dépens…

« On est plus très loin Heero, je chuchote. »

Je le sens aussi tendu. Bon, au moins, il me prend au sérieux. C'est vraiment pas le moment de ce faire attaquer par des petits voyous. Je préfère ne pas me battre. Pas si je peux l'éviter.

« Hé ! Le deux petite tafioles ! Ca vous dit pas de visiter mon trou ? »

L'homme sur notre gauche commence à rire en nous montrant ces fesses. Heero serre son poing alors qu'autre dégueulasse se moque de nous. Je saisis le poing serré du japonais.

« Laisse tomber, crois-moi ! je lui murmure. Si tu le baffes, tu vas passer la nuit à baffer d'autres rigolos de ce genre… »

Heero hoche la tête. Ça c'est quelque chose que tous gosses des rues savent. Dès tu cognes un de ces lourdaux, y en a toujours qui rappliquent pour avoir sa baffe, jusqu'à épuisement d'un des deux parties. Et puis, je tiens pas spécialement à avoir des problèmes avec eux. Il a fallu d'une fois…

Merde ! Quand j'y pense j'ai envie de vomir. Je me demande s'il est toujours en vie… J'aurai dû y penser. Si je le vois… Je… Je…

POV Heero

Dire qu'il a vécu dans ce genre d'endroit. Entouré par ces espèces de… Je veux dire. Moi aussi j'ai vécu dans la rue après la mort d'Odin. Sûrement bien moins longtemps que Duo. J'y ai passé quelques nuits. Mais je me souviens pas d'avoir rencontré de ce genre de type.

Soudain, deux types nous accostent. Si la plupart des personnes que nous avons croisés avaient plutôt notre âge, ceux-là approchaient plus de la trentaine.

« Alors on se promène ? On peut vous tenir compagnie ? demande-t-il poliment. »

Instinctivement, je me méfie. Son acolyte rigole d'un rire qui sonne faux. Encore une chose qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mais ma méfiance vient peut-être du fait que Duo, à mes côtés, reste rigide. J'ai l'impression que tous ses muscles sont tendus, prêts à craquer. Sauf qu'il a l'air d'être aux aboies. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi raide. Même encerclé par les soldats de Oz.

L'homme en face de nous observe intensément Duo.

« Dis ! On se serait pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? »

Duo m'agrippe brusquement le poignet. Il me le serre si fort que ma main commence à s'engourdir. Le deuxième homme se penche un peu plus en avant. Puis il écarquille les yeux, d'un air terrifié.

« Putain de merde ! C'est lui ! »

Duo me tire soudain vers lui et on se met à courir. J'ai juste le temps d'entendre le premier homme crier « attrapez-le ! ». Duo m'entraîne toujours derrière lui, bifurquant à droite puis à gauche, slalomant entre les piétons. Il ne s'arrête pas. Il ne se retourne pas. Il continue de courir. De fuir serait plus juste. Même si nous les avons déjà semés.

Nous arrivons devant une petite bicoque. Duo ouvre sans hésitation la porte, me pousse à l'intérieur puis la referme. Il s'adosse contre le mur et se laisse glisser de tout le long. Il entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Hilde déboule dans le petit hall avec une casserole et une spatule dans les mains.

« Duo ! Ca… ça va ? »

Duo se relève en souriant. Il fait le signe de la victoire en montrant toutes ses dents.

« Impec ! »

Il s'approche de Hilde, lui ébouriffe les cheveux et disparaît derrière une porte.

« Pff ! Il est pas doué pour mentir, me dit Hilde. En plus, il déteste le mensonge. J'en conclu que ça va vraiment pas… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne réponds pas et suis la direction qu'a prise de Duo. Je le retrouve dans une salle de bain entrain de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« Heero ?

Qui étaient ces deux hommes ?

Bof, deux vieilles raclures que j'avais oubliées et que j'aurai préféré ne pas rencontrer…, m'explique-t-il en me tournant le dos. »

Je saisis violemment son poignet et le force à pivoter vers moi.

« Duo. Nous les avons fui comme si tu avais le Diable à tes trousses. Tu trembles de tous tes membres. Tu es pâle. Tes pupilles sont dilatées et surtout… tu mens ! Alors ne me fais pas croire que ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'a pas d'importance. »

Duo m'observe avec un regard douloureux. Puis il se dégage et recule de quelques pas.

« Heero, ça ne te concerne pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Mes problèmes, je les règle seul. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. »

Il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce.

« Où vas-tu ?

Je t'ai raccompagné chez Hilde. Maintenant je m'en vais.

Pas question que je te perde de vue. Tu restes, j'ordonne. »

Duo hausse les sourcils avec un sourire en coin. Je vais devoir abattre ma dernière carte. Même si ça ne plait pas trop…

« Duo, si tu m'aimes, reste ! »

Cette fois, il éclate de rire.

« Désolé. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça Heero.

Ecoute Duo. Je te quitte pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que tu rentres avec moi sur Terre. Et je te préviens, j'ai pas la plus petite envie de dormir dehors…

Débrouille-toi Heero ! Moi, j'y vais… »

Il se retourne. Bon ! On ne pourra pas dire que je ne l'ai pas prévenu. Je l'ai pourtant mis en garde. Et il a sciemment ignoré mes menaces.

Alors qu'il est de dos, je passe un bras autour de sa taille et de mon autre main, le frappe violemment à la base du cou. Son corps bascule en avant mais je le retiens avec mon bras. Je l'allonge sur le sol puis le prend dans mes bras en faisant en sorte que sa natte ne traîne pas par terre.

Je reviens dans le hall. Hilde m'attend toujours avec sa casserole et sa spatule, mais est assisse sur une chaise. Quand elle nous voit, elle se redresse. Elle me jette un regard interrogateur.

« Tu n'es pas très diplomate, me fait remarquer la jeune fille.

Il n'est pas très coopératif non plus, je rétorque. Sa chambre ? »

Elle m'y conduit. Je dépose Duo sur son lit.

« Tu te joins à moi pour dîner ? me demande-t-elle. »

Je secoue la tête en posant mon regard sur la forme évanouie du natté.

« Non. Il serait bien fichu de se réveiller pendant qu'on mange et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. J'ai pas envie de lui courir après…

Ok ! Je t'apporte un plateau alors.

Deux. »

Hilde hoche la tête et referme la porte derrière elle. Je fouille du regard autour de moi. Le mobilier est assez simple. Et puis il faut dire, Duo n'est pas souvent passé par ici ces derniers temps. Je déplace la chaise du bureau et la place au chevet du lit en poussant la table d'appoint. Le lit étant collé contre le mur, je lui coupe ainsi toute retraite.

Et j'attends. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. D'ailleurs, je le vois tourner la tête de droite à gauche en grimaçant. Faut dire que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte… Mais c'est de sa faute après tout. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres alors que ses paupières se soulèvent doucement. Duo se redresse brusquement puis porte une main à son cou qu'il frotte.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? je demande. »

Il me jette un regard noir en me maudissant à mi-voix. Je retiens un sourire amusé.

« Ça te fait marrer de m'assommer ?

Je t'avais prévenu.

Ouais, ben, toi et moi, on a pas la même conception de la prévention… »

A ce moment-là, Hilde rentre dans la chambre avec deux plateaux en équilibre sur un bras. Elle les pose sur le bureau.

« Duo, je t'ai mis un cachet d'aspirine dans ton verre. Heero, j'ai prévenu Quatre que tu avais récupéré ton déserteur. Il me fait dire que tout est ok pour eux. Pas de problèmes majeurs. Bon, je vous laisse. Bon appétit ! »

Elle ressort de la pièce. Je vais chercher les plateaux et en pose un devant Duo. Celui-ci avale avec une grimace de dégoût son aspirine.

« Les gens se rendent-ils compte à quel point c'est immonde ce truc ? il marmonne. »

Silence. Bruit des fourchettes contre la faïence des assiettes.

« Heero… Tu auras beau m'assommer, m'attacher, faire tout ce que tu veux, tu es conscient que ça n'aidera pas, hein ?

Je te l'ai dit : nous avons besoin de toi.

Et moi, je te le répète : c'est du pilote du Deathscythe dont vous avez besoin. Pas de moi, maintenant.

Très bien. Je lâche l'affaire… »

Duo relève la tête vaguement étonné par ma décision. Puis il fronce les sourcils.

« A condition… ?

Si tu me dis pourquoi tu as mentis. Duo, je te connais pas beaucoup. Mais je sais que tu détestes le mensonge… Alors pourquoi avoir menti ? »

J'avoue. Je suis curieux. Ou plutôt, je n'aime pas que mes repères changent. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, le docteur J, Réléna, toutes ces personnes font parties de ma vie. Et aussi chaotique qu'elle soit, ils sont mes repères. Mes points d'appuis. Les éléments stables. Avec eux, j'avance plus facilement. Alors je ne veux pas les perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Parce que je sais ce qu'est que d'avancer sans repère. J'y ai été forcé. Et j'en garde un souvenir douloureux. Alors, j'ai besoin d'eux. Moi qui pensait à l'époque que les relations sociales étaient une gêne, et un danger pour moi, pour eux. J'en suis totalement dépendant aujourd'hui.

J'ai découvert que je ne pouvais pas être un robot sans émotion. Et parfois, j'en suis terrifié. Mais j'affronte justement cette peur parce qu'ils sont là.

« Je ne préfère pas en parler Heero. Je ne peux pas en parler. Je… »

Je le vois trembler une nouvelle fois de tout ses membres.

POV Duo

Pourquoi il me demande ça ? Pourquoi il me fait ça ? Il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi. Tout mais pas ça. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour oublier, pour vivre avec. Il m'a fallu toute une enfance pour me contrôler. Il m'a fallu le soutien de Solo, du Père Maxwell, de la sœur Hélène. Je ne veux pas recommencer tout ce travail. J'ai failli craqué la dernière fois.

Je ressens à nouveau cette panique qui m'avait envahit. Cette haine implacable. Je serre mes poings jusqu'à m'en faire blanchir les jointures. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair tendre de mes paumes. Tout mon corps se crispe douloureusement. Ma vue se voile, je ne vois plus rien. Tout se brouille autour de moi.

La haine et la panique menacent de me submerger à nouveau. J'entends vaguement un murmure. Une voix éthérée, lointaine. Une lueur d'espoir dans mon brouillard haineux et paniqué. Je m'y raccroche. Je me concentre le plus possible sur ce murmure.

« Duo ? Duo ? »

Ma vision s'éclaircit. Une paire d'yeux cobalt m'observe avec un air soucieux. Heero. Deux larges plis barrent le front du japonais.

« Ca va Duo ? J'ai perdu une occasion de me taire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je baisse la tête, tentant de reprendre complètement mes esprits.

« J'ai… J'ai tué. Un homme. Je… je devais avoir vers 6 ans, peut-être. Je ne sais plus. »

Je ne reconnais pas ma voix. Enrouée. Je ne réfléchis plus. Mes mots franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres. Maigre barrière. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je parle.

« Je… J'avais une petite sœur. Pas réellement, mais tout comme. Pam. »

Le lit à côté de moi s'affaisse. Heero s'assoit à mes côtés.

« Ces hommes, je me rappelle plus ce qu'on leur a volé. Mais ils nous ont rattrapés. »

Je ramène mes genoux sous mon menton. Mes yeux regardent droit devant, le regard fixe. Je revois parfaitement la scène.

Flash Back

Les deux enfants sont enfermés dans un petit réduit. La fillette se précipite vers Duo. Celui-ci tente un sourire rassurant, totalement déformé par les contusions qui ornent son visage. Ah ça ! Il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Une de ces brutes doit avoir ses empreintes dentaires sur l'avant bras. Un autre doit avoir l'entrejambe en bouilli. Bien fait pour eux !

Mais le nombre et la force ont eu raison de ses petits poings. La fillette s'était aussi débattue comme une lionne, mais un coup de poing l'avait vite sonnée.

« Duo-nii-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui vont nous faire ? lui demande-t-elle avec un soupçon de frayeur dans la voix.

Rien du tout Pam. Ils peuvent rien faire. Parce qu'on va pas rester ici. »

Mais à ce moment-là, la porte de leur cachot improvisé s'ouvre avec fracas. Dans l'embrassure, ils ne voient que la silhouette d'un homme. Une cigarette à la main, il en tire une bouffée en contemplant les deux enfants blottis dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

« Alors comme ça on est deux petites voleuses ?

Je suis un garçon ! s'écrie Duo en se mettant devant Pam. Je vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Pam !

Désolé morpion. Va falloir que vous payiez pour ce que vous avez volé. Et pour la fenêtre cassée aussi. »

Il se retourne.

« Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de voler, moi, sales petits rats ! Amenez la gamine ! »

Deux hommes s'approchent. Un s'empare de la fillette qui se débat avec force. Duo se jette sur le dos de l'homme le rouant de coup de poing et lui griffant le visage. Le deuxième homme saisit Duo par les cheveux et le tire en arrière. Pendant que le premier homme sort de la pièce avec la petite Pam, son acolyte envoie un direct dans l'estomac du petit garçon. Celui-ci crache du sang en entendant ses côtes craquées. D'un coup de pied, il envoie Duo à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le temps qu'il se relève, la porte du cachot s'est refermé sur les cris de détresse de Pam. Il martèle la porte en hurlant le nom de sa petite sœur.

Pendant près d'une vingtaine de minutes, Duo tambourine contre la porte, joignant ses cris de désespoir à ceux de sa petite sœur. Des larmes de rage perlent le long des joues tuméfiées de Duo. Ses poignets sont en sang.

Puis le silence revient derrière la porte et Duo arrête brusquement de hurler. La porte de la petite pièce s'ouvre brutalement sur Duo, qui est sonné. Il sent deux mains le prendre par les bras, puis le soulever. L'homme le jette en travers son épaule droite. La tête de Duo pend dans le dos. Il le bourre de petits coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Mais son ravisseur, assez costaud, se contente de rire. Il l'amène dans une petite pièce. L'homme à la cigarette est assis à une table. Le deuxième se tient derrière lui. Ils ne sont que trois.

Et là, il la voit. Petite forme recroquevillée contre un mur, en sang, les yeux grands ouvert mais ne voyant déjà plus rien. Yeux figés dans une expression de terreur. La peur et l'angoisse que ressent Duo se mélange à la fureur et à la haine envers ces salauds qui ont osés toucher à sa petite sœur. Alors que l'homme le trimbale toujours vers un canapé éventré, Duo, lui, dans sa fureur, ne remarque que le colt rangé entre le vieux jean et la chemise blanche de son agresseur. Il ne remarque que la crosse qui dépasse.

Alors que l'homme se penche en avant pour déposer le petit garçon, celui arrache le revolver du pantalon et tire sur l'homme à la cigarette. La balle lui perfore le torse et s'écroule sur le côté. Celui qui se tenait derrière se précipite sur son patron tandis que celui qui transportait Duo essaye de lui arracher son revolver. Mais Duo a été plus rapide et tire une seconde fois en visant l'abdomen du costaud. Celui-ci porte la main à son cœur, le souffle coupé.

La rage de Duo, alimenté par sa peur, le submerge totalement. Il ignore le dernier homme qui s'enfuit en emportant son patron. Le costaud gît à terre, une main sur l'abdomen, essayant d'empêcher le sang de couler. Il essaye de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéissent pas. Duo avait évité le cœur mais il avait touché la moelle épinière. Il voit Duo s'approcher lentement. Il lève la tête et ce qu'il voit l'effraye à un point qu'il essaie de hurler. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Les yeux du petit américain pleurent mais ils étincellent d'une lueur de cruauté, de vengeance. L'homme essaie de se reculer. Duo tire une nouvelle fois en visant une main. Il touche le poignet. L'homme hurle.

Dans son brouillard, Duo ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il laisse libre cour à sa colère. Elle sait mieux que lui ce qu'il faut faire pour leur faire payer. Duo s'avance impitoyable vers l'homme qui recule toujours en s'aidant des coudes. Sans le quitter des yeux. Duo l'observe. Puis sa fureur atteint son paroxysme, se transformant en folie furieuse. Un seul petit élément déclencheur. Un bout de la chemise blanche, coincé dans la braguette du jean.

En hurlant le nom de sa sœur, Duo appuie deux fois sur la gâchette en visant ce satané petit morceau de chemise. Il jette son arme et bondit sur l'homme évanouit. Il le roue de coups. Il s'empare d'une bouteille vide au sol et le frappe de toutes ses forces avec. La bouteille se brise. Mais la fureur du petit garçon n'est pas apaisée. Il voulait du sang. Beaucoup plus de sang. Qu'il paye le prix fort. Il saisit les tessons à pleine main, se moquant éperdument de leur coupure. Il se met à lacérer ce visage tant haï. Il lacère en criant le nom de la fillette. Dans un dernier sursaut de rage, il plante profondément le tesson qu'il tient encore dans la gorge de l'homme.

A califourchon sur le corps de l'homme, Duo récupère son souffle en fermant les yeux. Quand il les ouvre, la vision d'horreur lui coupe le souffle. Il se recule en titubant de ce visage complètement défiguré, recouvert de lambeaux de chairs sanguinolents. Duo tombe à quatre pattes et vomit. Il s'essuie rapidement la bouche du revers de sa manche et s'approche en chancelant vers la forme terrée dans le coin. Forme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Forme qui n'avait même pas cillé. Le petit garçon l'appelle par son prénom, mais elle ne répond pas. Elle ne semble même pas l'entendre. Duo la secoue. Mais rien. Il lui passe la main devant ses yeux. Mais ils ne cillent même pas.

Puis il remarque les traînées de sang. La lèvre inférieure éclatée, une balafre parcourant sa joue. Des morsures. Et du sang. Du sang partout. La rage de Duo refait surface. Il s'empare du colt qui avait glissé près de la fillette. Il entend des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un, plusieurs personnes courent dans leur direction. Duo arme son revolver, se retourne et s'apprête à tirer sur les nouveaux arrivants. Il vise l'ombre qui s'approche.

« Duo ! Pam ! crie l'ombre. »

Duo abaisse son arme en tremblant, la fureur retombant d'un seul coup.

« So… Solo ? »

Un garçon approchant de la dizaine s'approche en courant.

« Oh merde ! »

D'un coup d'œil, il comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. En voyant l'état de Pam, l'état de Duo et l'état de l'homme. D'autres garçons s'avancent vers eux.

« Tirons-nous d'ici ! ordonne Solo. Bugs ! Cale Pam sur ton dos ! Duo, tu peux marcher ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesce. Il suit Solo. Alors qu'ils passent devant le cadavre, Solo lui décoche un coup de pied en pleine tête. D'autres lui crachent dessus. D'autres l'insultent. Un garçon lui saute sur le torse. Et un dernier lui écrase violemment les doigts. Solo les conduit à la planque. Les filles s'empressent de s'occuper de la petite Pam. Duo s'éloigne du reste du groupe pour nettoyer le sang coagulé. Solo le rejoint quelques instants après.

« Duo ? Ca va ? Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Duo acquiesce. Il lui raconte dans les moindres détails. Même les plus sordides. A la fin de son récit, Solo l'oblige à poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu peux pleurer Duo.

Je peux pas. Tu m'as dit que les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Je t'en donne le droit pour cette fois, lui répond-il calmement. »

Et Duo éclate en sanglot. Pas de larme de fureur. Pas de larme de peur. Juste des larmes de tristesse. Des larmes pour Pam. Des larmes pour lui. Des larmes pour leur vie détruite. Duo savait qu'il s'en remettrait. Il aurait dû mal, mais il s'en remettrait. Cependant Pam… Il pleurait son impuissance. Il pleurait son amertume.

Pour la dernière fois, il pleurait.

POV Duo

« Quelques jours après, Solo a été obligé d'emmener Pam devant un orphelinat. Elle ne se nourrissait plus. Elle dépérissait à vue d'œil. Alors, on l'a amené aux seules personnes qui sauraient peut-être l'aider, conclut Duo. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit. La nausée me prend la gorge. Heero reste silencieux à mes côtés. Je pense que sur ce coup-là, il a dû être surpris. S'il croyait que je n'étais qu'un simple bouffon, il vient de découvrir que je suis loin de l'être. Un monstre. Un monstre est tapi au fond de moi. Et il y a quelques jours, ce monstre a refait surface. Ce monstre auquel il m'a fallu des années pour les brider. Une mission et les scellés ont été brisés.

« Je comprends maintenant, déclare Heero à voix basse.

Quoi ?

Tes réactions lors de la mission où…

… je me suis transformé en monstre, je finis platement. »

Heero me saisit un poignet, de son autre main, il tourne mon visage vers le sien. Ces yeux lancent des éclairs.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! »

Il me lâche.

« Duo. Je crois avoir compris pourquoi tu es parti. Je crois avoir compris tes motivations. Et j'espère que ce je vais te dire t'apaisera. »

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Son expression grave m'impressionne.

« Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, Duo ! »

Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je sais qu'il est sérieux. Et j'en éprouve un soulagement tel que mon cœur, qui essaye de battre le nombre record de pulsation par seconde, ralentit son rythme. Un faible sourire s'esquisse sur mes lèvres.

« Merci.

Tu n'as pas à me remercier Duo. Quoi que tu fasses, je ne te jugerai pas. Et puis, nous sommes logés à la même enseigne. J'ai moi-même fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier. Mais j'assume mes choix, comme mes erreurs. »

Nous restons silencieux. Je médite ses paroles. Quelque part, il a raison. Même s'il ne l'a pas dit clairement, j'ai compris son message. Dans le cas contraire, si j'ai mal interprété, et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit de Heero Yuy, docteur ès langage visuel avec Tro-tro, et bien son petit discours a quand même eu son petit effet.

Ce monstre qui est en moi, que tout être humain a en soi, le tout est de passer à l'acte ou pas, ce monstre, je l'ai refoulé. Je l'ai fuis. J'ai toujours fuis ce qui m'effrayait. J'ai fuis ce monstre. J'ai fuis ma tristesse. J'ai fuis mes sentiments tordus pour le japonais. J'ai fuis ici. J'ai préféré revivre l'enfer plutôt que de l'affronter.

« Pff ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi, sur une échelle de 1 à 10, dis-moi à quel point je suis pathétique ?

Tu t'en rends compte. C'est déjà un début.

Merci. »

J'éclate soudain d'un petit rire.

« Finalement, Quatre a bien choisi son envoyé.

C'est moi qui aie décidé de venir seul. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi Quatre voulait à tout prix que te ne partes pas. »

Il se lève et prend les plateaux que nous n'avons pas finis. De toute façon, j'ai perdu l'appétit. Il revient vers moi et s'installe face à moi. Je joue avec ma natte. J'ai soudain un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose qui me noue l'estomac, qui me bloque la gorge. Heero me fixe intensément. Je suis vraiment pas à l'aise.

« Duo… »

Je me crispe.

« J'aimerai que l'on parle de ces… prétendus sentiments que tu aurais envers moi.

« Prétendus » ? « Aurais » ? »

Je sens la colère monter en moi. J'abats mon poing sur son crâne.

« Parce que tu en doutes ? C'est plutôt toi qui veux pas y croire ! »

Heero sourit discrètement.

« Tu ne veux pas de réponse Duo ?

Non, je réponds de manière catégorique.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que… »

D'ailleurs pourquoi je veux pas de sa réponse déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que d'un, je m'en doute déjà. Je ne veux pas me prendre un râteau parce que Heero n'est pas un pro du jardinage. Arf ! Arf ! Arf ! Me fait rire moi-même ! Je vais mieux on dirait. Bref, deuxio, je pensais qu'il n'avait pas entendu ma déclaration foireuse, et je ne comptais pas du tout en refaire une, même préparée. Tertio : je pensais que ces sentiments étaient la source de tous mes ennuis et je pensais m'en débarrasser en terrassant la source. Or, Heero m'a aidé à résoudre mes problèmes mais ses sentiments sont toujours là. Pour toutes ses raisons, c'était voué à l'échec.

« Duo ! Tu vois, tu fuis encore !

On se refait pas…

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de réponse ?

Parce que je m'en doute déjà.

Je te trouve bien sûr de toi… »

Je lui jette un regard blasé.

« Je parierai ma chemise et mon pantalon avec ! Tu peux même rajouter les chaussures, les chaussettes et le caleçon !

Je vois. »

Il baisse la tête et réfléchit. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce type ne fait que réfléchir. Il relève la tête et s'approche lentement de moi. Il tend les bras et commence à déboutonner ma chemise.

« Bon sang Heero ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu glandouilles ? »

Il me répond pas. J'essaie de l'arrêter en lui saisissant les poignets. Il me frappe sur le dos des mains pour que je les retire. J'essaie de me reculer, mais je suis coincé contre le mur. Heero m'enlève la chemise. Il la plie correctement et la pose sur la chaise. Il me saisit ensuite la jambe droite et la tire vers lui. Je glisse le long du mur et me retrouve sur le dos. Alors que j'allais me relever, Heero s'assoit tranquillement sur mon ventre.

Heureusement que j'ai des abdos sinon j'étoufferais sous le poids. Pas que Heero soit spécialement lourd, mais même un môme de cinq ans sur le bide se ressent ! Alors Heero… Je lui martèle le dos avec mes poings.

« Heero ! Dégage !

Economise ton souffle Duo ! Si tu continues de t'agiter tu vas avoir du mal à respirer !

Sale petit emmerdeur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Heero répond pas et me retire mes bottes. Puis mes chaussettes. Il les roule en boule et les range dans les chaussures qu'il pose au pied de la chaise. Puis je sens ses mains faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Oh !

« Oh ! Putain Yuy ! Ote tes sales pattes de là ! je hurle.

Duo, ça irait plus vite si tu te laissais faire…

Non mais ça va pas ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser porter atteinte à ma pudeur comme ça ? »

Je laboure ses reins de coups de poings tout en me débattant. Heero grogne et remonte ses fesses un peu plus sur mon thorax. Cette fois, c'est clair, je vais mourir par asphyxie. J'arrête de me débattre, me concentrant plutôt sur le fait de reprendre ma respiration. Heero en profite pour faire glisser mon pantalon sur mes cuisses. Je reprends du poil de la bête.

« Yuy ! Si tu fais ça, je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! »

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à toute volée. Hilde entre dans la pièce et tout le monde se fige. Moi, allongé sous Heero qui me tient une jambe en l'air pour faire passer mon fute… Hilde écarquille des yeux sous la scène.

« Hilde ! Au secours ! Aide-moi ! je gémis plaintivement. »

Hilde regarde Heero.

« Je règle un petit pari, dit simplement Heero. »

Hilde part dans un fou rire. Puis s'en va en refermant la porte sur mes cris désespérés. Heero continue son entreprise. Et moi, je continue de l'insulter copieusement. Il enlève finalement complètement mon pantalon. Il le plie puis le pose sur la chemise. Heero se relève et s'éloigne. Je reprends mon souffle et passe une main sur mon front.

Soudain, une forme au-dessus de moi apparaît. Heero, à quatre pattes, les mains de chaque côté de mes épaules, me regarde. Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma joue.

Cette saleté de pilote allait me le payer ! On se moque pas de Duo comme ça ! On déshabille pas Duo comme ça, sauf s'il en donne la permission ! Et je crois pas me souvenir de la lui avoir donnée ! Seul avantage à cette désastreuse situation : j'ai mis un boxer ce matin. Et pas un moche. C'est déjà ça… Quelle maigre consolation !

« Je suis désolé Duo, me murmure-t-il. »

Il est pas sincère. Je le vois dans ses yeux. Cette lueur espiègle ! Je la connais. C'est la mienne. Donc il est pas sérieux.

Heero se redresse légèrement et pose ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille. Il agrippe mon boxer et tire d'un cou sec vers lui. Oh putain ! Coincé au niveau des genoux ! Je pédale dans le vide. Un pied se dégage. Avec, je frappe Heero au niveau de la poitrine qui tombe du lit avec mon boxer. J'en profite pour cacher ma nudité sous les draps. Je tends mon bras vers la table de chevet et en sort mon petit Sig. Je le pointe vers Heero, les yeux flamboyants de colère. Le japonais se contente de plier mon sous-vêtement et de le poser sur ma chaise.

« T'approches pas ! je le menace.

C'est de ta faute, il me répond nonchalamment. »

Je reste bouche bée. Je reprends vite mes esprits.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? je demande en haussant la voix.

J'ai simplement pris ce qui m'appartient.

Ce qui t'appartient ? Arrête tes blagues !

Je te signale que tu viens de perdre un pari. Tu as bien parier, je cite : « ma chemise et mon pantalon avec » et je pouvais même rajouter « les chaussures, les chaussettes et le caleçon » non ?

Mais… que… »

Je reste sur le cul. Tellement sur le cul que j'abaisse mon arme. Heero me la prend gentiment des mains, et la pose sur la pile de vêtement. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Duo, tu croyais que je répondrais quoi ?

Non, je murmure dans un souffle.

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Duo, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je ne compte pas le découvrir tant que cette guerre durera. Je sais juste que c'est différent par rapport à Réléna ou bien Quatre. Je ne sais pas le situer. Peut-être plus tard… mais pas maintenant. »

Il me prend le menton.

« Si on s'en sort, je voudrais approfondir cette relation. Ce n'est pas un non définitif. Ce n'est pas un peut-être. C'est un oui pour plus tard. »

Je soupire. Et il y a aussi le fait que je ne voulais pas de réponse parce que moi, je n'étais plus sûr. De rien. Je suis complètement paumé. D'un côté, j'ai peur qu'il dise non. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait dit oui, ça aurait pas arrangé mes affaires. Pff ! Qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué ? Comment font Quat-chan et Tro-tro ? Ah oui ! Ils font semblant de pas s'aimer. Dès que je rentre, je m'occupe d'eux. Juste retour de bâton…

Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Je remonte les draps machinalement.

« Heero. Je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Moi aussi, il faut que je me dépatouille dans ce que je ressens. Est-ce que c'est Heero que j'aime ? Est-ce que c'est le Perfect Soldier ? Les deux ? J'en sais rien. Parce que le fait est là : je te connais pas bien. Pour pas dire du tout. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que tu savais écouter les gens. Tu es perspicace. Et tu fais aussi des sales blagues pas drôles.

Dans ce domaine j'ai encore des progrès à faire Sensei !

Et sarcastique avec ça. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire de moi ? C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui t'en sais un peu plus. Cette part de toi que je connaissais pas, je l'aime bien. C'est assez surprenant mais ça reste rassurant. C'est pas mon cas… »

Heero soupire d'agacement. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je le coupe.

« Je dis juste que je suis un danger hautement incontrôlable pour mes ennemis. Et ça arrive rarement… »

J'espère. Il faut juste éviter qu'un crétin d'ozzi me fasse pas « bouh ! » par derrière. Le mélange peur et haine, c'est l'élément déclencheur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il m'est très difficile de haïr quelqu'un. Comme le mensonge, j'évite de détester. Si je déteste pas, cette alchimie se produit pas. Donc, je reste sain d'esprit. Simple comme bonjour… à dire.

« Bref, là je m'égare. Je disais… Je disais quoi au juste ?

En gros : on se connaît pas. J'ai une personnalité sous mon aspect mécanique. Et toi, tu n'es pas tout blanc.

Hum… J'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours. Si j'ai pas un minimum de préparation derrière, je me perds.

Parle comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire de grand discours.

J'ai besoin que tu comprennes. C'est important. Oh ! Et puis tu as raison. Heero, je veux te connaître. Je veux savoir ce que tu vécu. Je veux connaître le Heero caché sous son costume PS…

PS ?

Perfect Soldier. Mais je ne peux pas te deviner. Je m'appelle pas Quatre-je-suis-un-empathe-je-devine-tout-mais-c'est-top-secret. Ni Tro-tro-j'adore-discuter-avec-le-blanc-des-yeux-de-Hee-chan. J'ai pas fait des études de langage visuel moi ! Donc, une seule alternative : parle-moi ! »

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Va falloir que je demande à Tro-tro de m'initier au langage visuel. Et à Quatre d'écrire « Heero Yuy, pour les nuls ». C'est officiel. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi il peut bien penser. Au moins je sais qu'il réfléchit. Super !

« Très bien Duo. Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Je sais même pas par quoi commencer. Et puis, je préfère que ce soit toi qui me parles. Et quand tu veux. »

Heero hoche la tête, visiblement assez soulagé. Je suppose que se confier à quelqu'un doit être assez nouveau pour lui. Quatre a toujours tout deviné. Tro-tro aussi. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de leur parler.

« Par contre, il y a bien une chose que je veux te demander, je commence. Je pourrais récupérer mes vêtements maintenant ? »

Heero sourit.

« Désolé, non. »

Je me redresse brusquement.

« Comment ça non ? Je te signale que tu n'as pas gagné ce stupide pari ! Tu as dis non !

Ce n'est pas définitif.

Oui, mais tu as quand même dis non ! »

Les épaules de Heero s'affaissent. Il prend les vêtements sur la chaise et me les tend. Puis il les ramène vers lui avant que je les prenne.

« Je te les rends. Mais je me garde le droit de les récupérer quand je veux… »

Sourire espiègle. Pff ! J'aurai jamais cru déteindre sur lui. Et c'est même dangereux.

« Comme tu veux. »

Je m'habille top chrono sous les draps. Heero fouille dans mon armoire à la recherche de quoi ? J'en sais rien. Du St Graal peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

De quoi faire un lit au sol. »

Je souffle d'exaspération. Après tout ce qu'on s'est dit, moi, ça m'a semblé évident. Apparemment pas pour lui.

« Heero ! Ferme cette armoire et viens là ! »

Je tapote le lit à côté de moi.

« Tu es sûr ?

Mais oui. Mais oui. Allez ! Sois pas timide ! Promis, je te mangerais pas !

Baka… »

Je m'allonge sur le côté, tournant le dos à Heero. J'ai promis d'être sage. Je sens Heero s'allonger à son tour.

« Heero, tu peux te mettre dans les draps si tu veux. Moi, j'ai pas l'habitude et ça me gêne plus qu'autre chose.

Non, ça ira.

Au fait, je te préviens. J'ai un sommeil plutôt agité. Et si je ronfle, siffle.

Je te préviendrai si c'est le cas. »

Je me demande ce que je dois entendre par là. Et puis, je risque pas de dormir. Heero dort à côté de moi, j'ai promis d'être sage. Mon corps est tendu à craquer. Je suis tellement raide que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un balai coincé dans le… Il faut absolument que j'évite de penser à certaines choses sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

« Duo, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux très bien dormir par terre. J'ai l'habitude.

Non, non, ça me dérange pas.

Pourtant, toute ton attitude me prouve le contraire. Pourquoi es-tu si tendu ?

C'est rien. Je me contrôle, c'est tout.

Pourquoi tu te contrôles ? »

Il me cherche là, non ?

« Parce que.

Parce que quoi ? »

Je me retourne vers lui, un chouia agacé.

« Putain Heero ! On t'a jamais dit que ce jeu était énervant ? »

Il répond pas (pour pas changer) Il glisse une main au tour de ma taille et se colle à moi. Il passe son autre autour de mon cou puis dépose un léger baiser sur mon front.

« Bonne nuit Duo, me souffle-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Je souris. Je me redresse un peu en passant mes bras autour de lui. Je l'embrasse légèrement sur ses lèvres, beaucoup trop tentantes à mon goût, puis me blotti contre lui.

« Bonne nuit Heero, je murmure dans son cou. »

Il resserre un peu plus son étreinte.

On s'est promis d'attendre la fin de la guerre. Et je peux assurer que ça me motive encore plus pour faire sa fête à Oz. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai voir Kushrénada pour lui refaire son portrait façon Picasso. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr que ça résoudra le problème. Mais je suis confiant. Tous ensemble, on peut les vaincre. Maintenant que j'ai peut-être une ébauche d'avenir après-guerre, je vais m'investir à fond pour notre victoire.

Attention Oz ! Shinigami est de retour ! Plus déterminé que jamais.

Owari

Enfin fini. Z'avez vu le petit clin d'œil ? En fait, à ce moment-là, mes parents regardaient la Grande Vadrouille et ça m'a inspiré cette réplique. Par contre, je revendique l'expression « peler le fion avec une ponceuse »

Sinon, j'avais juste envie que cette histoire se finisse sur une promesse. Allez savoir s'ils vont la tenir…


End file.
